This invention relates to a lining for the inner surface of a cargo container, and particularly to a lining arranged to be held against the inner surface of a cargo container.
Generally, cargo containers are used for holding different kinds of cargo. In order to prevent the interior of the containers from being contaminated by the cargo, the containers are usually provided with a replaceable lining bag which will be discarded after use so that cargo placed in a container will not be contaminated by the cargo which is previously held by the container.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known flexible plastic bag for lining the inner surface of a container 10, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,733. The plastic lining bag 11 is placed in a container and then inflated with air and adhered to the inner surface of the container by a suction means which draws out the air from the space between the bag and the inner side of the container. Although the bag can be maintained in place when loading the container after the suction force is removed, inconveniences are caused to those conducting the unloading of the container since the bag collapses. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means that holds the bag against the inner surface of the container.